Faux semblants
by Leust16
Summary: Souvent, il vient me rejoindre au milieu de la nuit, les faux semblants tombent enfin...


**Auteure**: LouPotter

**Titre**: Faux-semblants.

**Rating**: M, parce que quand même c'est une peu cru et en plus c'est vraiment pas très gai...

**Paring**: Draco/Harry

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**. **Homophobes, s'abstenir!**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JK Rowling, plus bien sur cette chanson qui est une création du groupe Bandini, petit groupe de ma région...

**Faux-semblants.**

Poudlard de nuit revêt un autre visage, les faux-semblants n'existent plus, les maisons se mélangent enfin, les jeunes et les moins jeunes, les garçons et les filles, enfin, les serpentards et les gryffondors... Je préfère ce moment à tout autre et pourtant il m'angoisse, moi qui ne peux me libérer avec personne, je me sens pris au piège dans le voile noir qui s'étend sur nous lorsque l'heure du couvre feu à sonné.

Je suis dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne dors plus quand je suis seul. J'attend, j'attend même si je ne suis pas sur qu'il viendra, j'attend, que pourrais-je faire d'autre? Les minutes passent, mes yeux restent ouverts, mon attente se finira soit par son arrivée, soit par l'arrivée de l'aube. Et j'entend la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, ce soir c'est lui qui me libère de la nuit!

_Il me rejoint parfois au milieu de la nuit sans frissons manifestes,_

_Sans chercher dans mes yeux de cautions à ses gestes._

Il est trois heure du matin, j'entend les aiguilles de mon horloge murale, tic-tac tic-tac, comme pour nous rappeler sans cesse le temps qui passe inexorablement et qui nous ammène tous à notre destin tragique...

Il est trois heures du matin et j'entend tes pas dans ma chambre, tu ne viens jamais plus tôt. Les faux-semblants sont toujours durs à oublier n'est ce pas? Je me demande toujours quelle force peut te pousser ici, à l'endroit ou tu devrait detester d'être le plus au monde!

Comme toujours, tu es caché sous ta cape, et comme toujours, même si je ne te vois pas je sais que toi tu me regarde. Ta cape tombe à terre et comme toujours tu sembles si sur de toi... Je crois que certains faux semblants règneront toujours. Tu te montre confiant malgré une sourde angoisse qui te tord le ventre à chaque instand mais ici, tu sais que je ne te repousserais pas...

_Il referme la porte, comme on lève le rideau,_

_Puis il se déshabille devant moi sans un mot._

Lentement, tu vas enfin refermer la porte, un autre monde s'ouvre alors autour de nous, l'éternel représentation d'un spectacle que nous seuls pouvons voir, et nous ne sommes même pas surs de l'apprecier... Nous ne savons pas si nous apprècions ce spectacle car nous ne sommes pas surs de le comprendre...

Ton regard est vide, il est terne, comme mort... Tu ne poses surtout pas les yeux sur moi, comme toujours, depuis que la cape est tombée à terre, tu ne me regardes plus. Tu commences à te déshabiller, tu prends ton temps et je contemple chacun de tes gestes, si sensuels sans même que tu ne le recherches vraiment, et je m'abreuve de chacun de ces mouvements...

_Il se fige un instand, nu et fière, je lui ouvre les draps,_

_Il dépose sa peau froide lentement contre moi,_

Te voilà entièrement nu, debout devant moi et tu me regardes enfin, droit dans les yeux, les émeraudes rencontrent l'orage. Je ressens la splendeur de toute la fierté, de toute la force que tu libères à cet instand, ainsi tu veux me faire comprendre que malgré le fait que tu sois ici, tu ne perds pas ta dignité... Mais, petit lion, je n'ai que faire de ta dignité, seul ton corps m'interesse...Je te regarde de la tête aux pieds, détaillant la beauté de chacuns de tes muscles, savourant la perfection de chacunes de tes formes. Puis, en te regardant dans les yeux, tout doucement je lève le drap, me révélant ainsi nu devant toi. A ton tour, tu me regardes et tu t'approches. Tu te met à genoux sur mon lit et je te trouve tros près, comme toujours quand tu te retrouve à quelques centimètres de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège par ton magnètisme. Tu t'allonge et je frissonne, ta peau est si froide! Les courants d'air ne sont pas rare à Poudlard, je le sais, mais ta peau est si chaude habituellement... Tu es le lion et moi le serpent... Les faux-semblants résistent...

_Nos mains se lascèrent, ennivrées par l'étreinte,_

_Je deviens ce gamin suspendu à ses plaintes._

Nous nous regardons toujours dans les yeux, sans ciller, espérants comme toujours remporter cette victoire plus qu'illusoire, et soudain, les choses s'accélèrent. Depuis trois jours que nous ne sommes pas vus, la colère s'est accumulée, je me demande ce qui t'a poussé à ne pas revenir plus tôt, j'étais en manque de ta peau... Et pendant ces trois jours, nous avons gardés tellement de colère, de haine, de douleure en nous, et enfin, toutes ces immondices vont pouvoir s'exprimer, libres de sortir sans entraves! Toute notre violence se déchaine, et pendant que je te mord les lèvres, tu me griffes le dos, laissant de longues trainées rouges indélibiles.

Comme toujours je suis violent et je ne fais preuve d'aucune douceure lorsque je te pénètre d'un grand coup de rein. Tu cries de douleur et de plaisir mélangés, et les coups s'enchainent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot, jamais! Je ne crierai pas ton prénom et ne te dirais pas que c'est bon, que j'aime ça, et je sais que toi aussi tu garderas le silence. Seuls nos gémissements passent le barrage de nos lèvres closes, et malgré moi, j'écoute chacun de ces gémissements, je ne les aime pas, je suis fasciné par eux... Je regarde ton visage et tes yeux embués de plaisir jusqu'à la jouissance tandis que je perd le contrôle de mes sens et de mes gestes...

_La violence consumée nous présèrvons le lien de nos sexes en fraude,_

_Il murmure: "J'me fout bien que t'en bouscules d'autres!"_

Je m'écroule sur toi en sueur, complètement vidé dans tous les sens du terme. Au début tu te dégageais très rapidement de cette étreinte, complètement essouflé et tu te tirais de ma chambre, mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changées, je reste enfoui profondèment en toi, laissant ainsi subsister le seul lien qui puisse exister entre nous... Je t'enlace, je te possède, comme toujours, je ne me laisserais jamais dominer tu le sais n'est ce pas? Je prend de grandes inspirations pour reprendre mon souffle et je vais surement bientôt m'endormir, en toi. Je te sens contre mon corps, ayant autant de mal à reprendre tes esprits que moi, tu regardes ailleurs comme si je n'existais pas. J'entend ton souffle redevenir de plus en plus régulier sous mon corps et soudain pour la première fois tu parles.C'est un murmure: "J'me fous bien que tu couches avec la moitié de Poudlard". Ces quelques mots chuchotés dans un souffle sont dits sur le ton le plus haineux que j'ai pu entendre, je crois...

_Mais pourtant son regard, débordant d'insolence,_

_Trahis l'humiliation qui le hante en silence._

Très calmement je te demande de me regarder mais tes yeux restent obstinéments tournés vers le mur. Alors je prend ta machoire entre mes doigt et je te force à tourner la tête vers moi. Et dans ton regard je vois la cause de toute cette haine, sous l'insolence qui déborde, la honte. Alors tu te sens humilié n'est ce pas? Tu as honte d'être ainsi soumis à moi, toi le sauveur de l'humanité, tu ne peux pas rester plus de trois jours sans te faire baiser par moi, ton pire ennemi! Tu as honte de ne pas être maître de ton corps, tu as honte de ne pouvoir révéler à tes amis ou tu passe tes nuits, je suis d'ailleurs curieux de ce que tu peux leur dire... T'imaginent ils avec une gentille Pouffsoufle? Une petite blonde aux yeux débordants d'admirations pour tous tes bienfaits... Mais en fait, c'est bien avec moi que tu passes toutes ces nuits ou tu découches, et tu te fais vomir n'est ce pas? Tu t'insuportes et surtout tu ne te comprends plus... Mais n'ai crainte petit lion, je suis comme toi, je me demande ce que je fais là à te serrer dans mes bras. Moi, le prince des Serpentards, je couche avec toi prince des Gryffondors, je devrais te fermer la porte au nez plutôt que de te laisser entrer quand tu le souhaites...Je te laisse entrer dans ma vie et pourtant je te hais!

_A ne pas se donner, à ne pas laisser croire, même si on cède,_

_A trop peu espérer de cette joie puisqu'ils disent qu'elle ne mène à rien,_

_Ah, mes puisque surement tous ces gestes nous aide,_

_Nous sommes toujours là au matin..._

Et personne ne sait ce qu'il y'a entre nous, lorsque le jour reparait nous sommes égals à nous même, nous nous insultons, nous nous haïssons et nous nous battons même si aujourd'hui, lorsque je sens ta peau sous mes doigts, la sensation n'est plus la même... Et pourtant, pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que depuis que nous couchons ensemble tu es plus libéré, tu ris plus facilement, tu souris plus souvent. Je vois que tes amis s'inquiètent moins pour toi, même Dumbledore parait plus serein... Et si ils savaient tous ces imbèciles, si ils savaient que ce soudain revirement d'humeur était en grande partie grâce à moi que te diraient-ils? Oui, à ton avis, quelle serait leur réaction? Tu penses qu'ils te féliciteraient? Tu penses qu'ils te soutiendrait? Non, je ne crois pas non, je pense plutôt que tu serais abandonné, encore une fois, je pense que tu serais rejeté, pour la première fois, il ne te resterait plus que moi, ta plus grande honte... J'ai bien envie de tout leur avouer à cette bande d'imbèciles, mais je ne le ferais pas, ou serait l'interêt? Tu me quitterais, si tenté que nous ayons eu un jour une relation... Tu n'as jamais rien espéré de cette relation, tu n'as jamais rien espéré de cette joie soudaine qui semblait renaître en toi lorsque nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Je crois bien que tu as parlé de nous deux, à qui? Je n'en suis pas sur, surement à ton parrain, ou même au mien qui sait et ce personnage de l'ombre t'as dit de ne rien espérer d'un possible "nous", et il a raison tu sais? N'espère rien de moi... Et même si nous savons que nous ne devrions jamais faire tout ça, même si cela ne nous semble être qu'un exutoire comme un autre, nous cédons toujours à la tentation de nous retrouver une nuit encore, et c'est peut être parce que cette sensation est agréable que je vais te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'au matin.

_Souvent en automne dans la nudité blème nous marchons vers les flots,_

_Faire des bains de minuit, moi qui déteste l'eau,_

_Nous écrasons le sol, que les marées d'orage,_

_Ont sculptés en tôles ondulés à notre image..._

Et la nuit, quelquefois nous sortons de ma chambre pour disparaitre dans le sombre parc, sans échanger un seul mot, nous allons jusqu'au lac, tu me regardes et tu te déshabilles, tu entres dans l'eau doucement sans détourner les yeux de mon corps. A mon tour, j'enlève alors mes vêtements, et j'entre dans les eaux sombres, et pendant de longues minutes nous nageons sans un bruit, moi qui déteste ça...

Malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, je ne suis pas le salaud de cette histoire, pas plus que toi dumoins... Nous avons tous les deux conscience de ce qui nous sépare mais encore plus de ce qui nous rapproche... Toi aussi tu sais pourquoi nous n'échangeons jamais une parole n'est ce pas? Parce que les mots seraient encore bien plus douloureux que les actes, parce que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous dire ce qui franchirait nos lèvre un jour ou l'autre, parce que c'est déjà bien assez dur de le voir dans tes yeux en ayant la certitude de ne jamais pouvoir en profiter totalement, mes yeux expriment la même chose n'est ce pas? Et tu en souffre tout autant... Tu sais comme ça fait mal, et c'est pour ça que tu préfère détourner les yeux quand tu me vois, pour que j'ai moins à souffrir n'est ce pas?

En réalité, nous ne sommes que deux enfants projetés trop tôt dans un monde d'adulte qui a voulu nous créer à son image. tous les deux nous ne sommes que des pions dans une guerre qui nous dépasse, nous n'en avons que trop conscience mais on ne nous laisse pas le choix... Si les circonstances avaient été diffèrentes qui sait? Nous aurions peut être pu vivre quelquechose mais nous savons tous les deux que demain nous nous retrouverons face à face sur le champ de bataille, luttant pour des idéaux qui ne sont pas les notres... Et si tu te retrouves face à moi, pourras tu me tuer? J'en doute, mais j'espère que tu le feras car je ne veux pas avoir à en finir avec ta vie.

Et tout contre moi tu bouges, mes yeux se plongent dans les tiens, et j'y lit toujours la même chose... Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange...

Plus de faux-semblants...

Bon voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, j'espère aussi qu'il n'y uara pas que moi à la comprendre parce que j'ai bien l'impression que ma façon d'écrire est un peu compliquée... Enfin bref, laissez moi une tite rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir...


End file.
